


An Apple A Day

by Lasgalendil



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Podfic Welcome, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson-centric, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Up all night to get Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the saying goes...but even Erskine's super-soldier serum couldn't keep Steve Rogers away from injury.</p>
<p>Sam is so, so done with this shit, and their friendship is just getting started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple A Day

Recently resurrected, Steven Grant Rogers was Captain America. While the injured Captain America was a bastion of liberty, justice, and apple pie for all even from his hospital bed, re-cooperating Steve  was a curmudgeonly little shit and a pain in Sam’s black ass.  
  
Steve Rogers could have stayed in the hospital like his doctors wanted. Steve Rogers could have accepted SHIELD special service or safe house. Steve Rogers could have accepted the offer to crash at Sam’s place. But no, Steve Rogers had to find himself an air bnb. Make that multiple air bnbs. Sharon Carter and what remained of SHIELD special services were having a coronary trying to find him.  
  
So Sam “The Good Friend” Wilson found himself taking the bus to the bad parts of DC to meet with Steve “I Don’t Need Any Help And Might Have Head Lice” Rogers.   
  
“Why here?” Sam asked. “Why not Shaw? Logan Circle? NoMa? ‘Cause the take-out here ain’t worth shit, Cap.”  
  
“Not to be racist, Sam, but SHIELD wasn’t exactly multi-cultural—the HYDRA bit least of all,” Steve flushed. “Easier to spot any operatives.”  
  
…well. Huh. Suppose after being nearly killed, finding out SHIELD was a Nazi death cult, and that your nice nurse neighbor had been listening to you masturbate to your not-so-dead best friend and/or her own great aunt for the last several months, well. You couldn’t fault the guy for being paranoid. “A black HYDRA operative?” Sam said instead. “Why not, it worked in Blazing Saddles!”  
  
Steve just stared.   
  
“Lemme guess, you didn’t get that reference. Hell, man, we’re watching Robin Hood Men In Tights sometime. No arguing.”  
  
“Are you the Falcon—?” Steve’s adorable three year-old erstwhile housemate gasped, brown eyes eyes wide and box braids on fleek.  
  
“Yeah, sweetie,” Sam bent down to smile at her. “I sure am.”  
  
Then—  
  
“Is he bleeding?”  
  
“Yep, sweetie,” Sam sighed. “He sure is.”


End file.
